Brotherhood Reflections
by NoRatCat
Summary: As the dragon soars through the skies killing all he sees, thoughts reflect on his family and the ones who are lost. One shot based on the 2007 movie. Massive spoilers for those who haven't seen the movie.


Disclaimer: I don't own Beowulf. The rights belong to whoever wrote the poem and made the movie. Again massive spoilers for those who haven't watched the 2007 movie.

He felt the air against his wings. Each flap created a gust accompanying his might. This day, he had waited for it his entire life. Raised up from birth to what very well may be his death. It's what his mother bore him for. Below he could see them shooting their arrows. In addition, he could see him, his father. The one called Beowulf.

He scoffed, at them. Humans were such a worthless race, weak, futile and easily crushed. Yet they had managed to slay his race to near extinction. But this was all for revenge, not just his father but humanity as a whole. Growing up he had been told of his father. Mother seduced him enthralling him with promises of glory. It lessened his opinion of humanity even further. Swan by such promises. His childhood was spent normally by his standards. Although he was confined to the cave, he oft dreamt of the outside occasionally venturing out.

His mother would warn him about straying too far for fear of the humans that would attack his unnatural form. Although he didn't find himself too unusual. Yet as his mother had told him, humanity had slain so many of their kind. Yes, he and his mother were the last of demonkind, the rest killed off long ago. But many years he was not the second to share his mothers place. That privilege belonged to his brother, half-brother that is.

Grendel, that name was a common sound during his life. The monstrosity that terrorized Herot was his own flesh and blood. Funny that the one who sired him was the one to slay his sibling. His opinion on Grendel was something that had changed. Part of the reason he felt such pride in what he was doing.

Pathetic, that was what he initially viewed of his deceased half-brother. Grendel's corpse lay in his mother's lair since he was born. He saw it every day, shriveled, small and decapitated. How such a creature could be related to him was unthinkable. Of he used to scoff belittling Grendel of his ear condition and weakness. His mother disapproved of that talk, he still remembered the sting of the slap she had given him when he uttered such atrocities. Really, the first time she had ever lain a hand against him.

His mother loved Grendel, despite the fact he had brought on his own death and ignored his mother warnings. Still he could see her now even as an adult occasionally standing over Grendel's corpse, stroking it or singing faint traces of her mourning song. That was when his opinion on his brother changed.

Soon he too visited his brother's corpse. Thoughts of having a brother played out in his head. The both of them together smiting humans and destroying all that got in their way.

This was all for Grendel, his conception, birth all of it was to avenge Grendel. He accepted it. Once more, he could see them, the feeble men with their little weapons. Not just Grendel, he was the vengeance of all slain demons. Their rage encompassed in him. His breath burned them down. His father the one called Beowulf still was trying to slay him.

"_I'LL HAVE YOUR LIZARD HEAD ON A PIKE!_"

He almost laughed at that declaration. A weak nothing, he would pay for his transgression with his life, he and his entire kingdom. His lust would be an undoing. The dragon wondered if Grendel was watching.

"_Do you see me brother! This is all for you!_" He thought.

Foolish father, his mother had used him as a tool for revenge. He could see his father woman before him, the great mighty king dangling on a chain. Which should he kill first he asked himself. Suddenly he felt a pain in his chest, a long cut had managed to slice its way across his throat. No mind he paid it, his purpose must be fulfilled. Opening his maw, he readied to draw down on the frightened women.

It was then another pain coursed through his body. It was a cold pain sending a sudden shock throughout his body. A cry of victory reached his ears as he felt the hollow spot in his chest. The wind blew against his wings as his body descended, the cold shock freezing his mind.

Everything was starting to grow dark.

"_Sleep now my son._" He heard his mother's soft voice speaking in his head. Had it been the same with Grendel? Never mind for he accepted his death. This was what he was born for and even now, his father followed him to the shore below. Soon his mother would claim the man just as she had done with Grendel's father.

The dragon wondered if he would see his brother in death. That question would soon be answered as rest overtook him. He accepted it and his body stilled.

A/N: This was me trying to get better at writing one shots so I hope I did a good job of that. I often wondered what the dragon thought of Grendel in the film. Honestly, I felt the dragon/golden man was a little bland. His brother and his mother was far more interesting but I have read to many other one shots centering on them. I wanted to try something different. Personally, I have never read the original epic poem, the movie was my only exposure. I know some people hate it for deviating from the poem but hey would the movie really be that interesting if Beowulf was a flawless hero? Well that's enough I just hope you all enjoyed this and don't feel afraid to leave your thoughts. Either reviews or corrective criticism. I want get better at writing one shots after all!


End file.
